Mitchell Golf
|media= *Nintendo 64 cartridge (Nintendo 64) *CD-Rom (PlayStation & Windows PC) *GD-ROM (Sega Dreamcast) *Digital Download (Wii U Virtual Console, PlayStation Network, Xbox Live Arcade, PC Digital & Steam) |requirements=Windows 7 |input= |followed_by=Mitchell Golf: Raleighopolis Tour }} Mitchell Golf is a sports game developed by Camelot Software Planning (Nintendo 64) or Clap Hanz (PlayStation), published by THQ and distributed by Nickelodeon Games for the Nintendo 64, PlayStation, Dreamcast and PC in 2000. In the game, Mitchell, his friends, and his enemies play golf on a variety of Mitchell Van Morgan-themed golf courses with role-playing video game elements like on Mitchell Tennis. Mitchell Golf was re-released on the Virtual Console, PlayStation Network, Xbox Live Arcade, PC Digital and Steam in Japan on August 10, 2015, in North America on October 5, 2014 and in Europe on October 26, 2015 by Nordic Games GmbH in association with Nickelodeon. Plot In Mitchell Golf Tour, the player takes control of Mitchell or Gavin. They are the new to the golf programming along with friends trying to make their way up the ranks at the Raleighopolis Golf Academy, a school for golf. At the beginning of the game, the player gets to choose whether they are going to play a traditional singles golf matches in a Golf Tournament. In Mitchell Golf Tour, the player's character does exercises with coaches and plays against higher ranked players in order to get a higher rank for him or herself. Higher ranks mean they can challenge better players. Eventually, they can get a high enough rank to enter the Mitchell Golf Tournament. After defeating the competitors in the Mitchell Golf Tournament, the player can face Marquessa in the final match to win the trophy. As the player progresses through the ranks, the player gets to increase their characters ability in different areas (similar to an RPG). Gameplay Players can play as a variety of characters including Mitchell, Gavin, Carolyn, Martin, and Doctor Marquessa. The game also introduces the Mitchell series characters like Jennifer, David, Nicholas, and Devin created specifically for the game, who have appeared since the series debuted. Players can then select from a number of courses which have features adapted to the Nickelodeon world. Mitchell Golf is also very easy to play (also known as a "pick up and play" game) as it makes golf very simple, because it does away with many of the complicated real-life aspects of the sport that are found in games like Tiger Woods PGA Tour 2006. Although the game is easy to play and simple in appearance, the game's engine is very deep and there are a multitude of variables that can affect a shot, such as wind strength and direction (indicated by a Ghost), rain, characters' individual attributes, spin on the ball, and relief of the land. There is a variety of gameplay modes, including speed golf, ring shot, mini golf and skins match. Every character in the game has recorded voice samples which can be used to comment on opponent's shots. Nice Shot skills During the start of every golf game and tournament, the Character will swing the golf club to hit a ball to send it flying in superspeed and the opponent and the announcer say Nice Shot as a compliment. *''Mitchell'': Supersonic Shot - The ball will fly at Supersonic flight speed. *''Gavin'': Wind Shot - The ball will fly with a green air current encircling around it. *''Carolyn'': Clover Shot - The ball will fly with four-leaf clovers. *''Jennifer'': Heart Shot - The ball will fly with lovestroke hearts. *''Martin'': Earth Shot - The ball will fly with soil and gravel. *''David'': Wolf Shot - The ball will fly with a wolf spirit. *''Nicholas'': Slush Shot - The ball will fly with a cloud of slush encircling around it. *''Devin'': Paint Shot - The ball will fly with a cloud of paint encircling around it. *''Marquessa'': Marquessa Shot - The ball will fly with a Marquessa logo on it (causing threats to opponents). *''Genola'': Genola Shot - The ball will fly with a Genola logo on it (causing threats to opponents, Similar to Marquessa's). *''Metal Mitchell'': N/A *''Metal Gavin'': N/A *''Kelly'': Bird Shot - The ball will fly with birds encircling alongside it. *''Marquessa Thug'': N/A *''Marquessanik'': N/A *''Dusty'': Dusty Shot - The ball will fly with a psychokinetic aura tingling around it. *''Amber'': Fire Shot - The ball will fly with a flame flaring through the sky. Memory-compatibility Features This game features Rumble Pak (or the Contoller Pak) compatibility with the Nintendo 64 version of Mitchell Golf, the PSOne Memory card compatibility with PlayStation version of Mitchell Golf, The VMU features are only used in the Sega Dreamcast version of Mitchell Golf and the PC savings memory chip are used in it's Windows PC version. Players are able to upload characters and data found on the PlayStation, Nintendo 64, Sega Dreamcast and the PC versions. That way, you can play as these characters in full 3D. Additionally, data from the Nintendo 64 version is saved onto the Rumble Pak (or the Contoller Pak) of the game. However, the characters imported onto the Nintendo 64 version are not saved onto the cartridge; you must upload the characters again to play as them on the Nintendo 64. After playing a round with a each Character, that character will earn experience points. Transfer Pak & Memory cards & VMU functionality is not included in the Virtual Console version. Playable characters *Mitchell *Gavin *Carolyn *Jennifer *Martin *David *Nicholas *Devin *Marquessa *Genola *Metal Mitchell *Metal Gavin *Kelly *Thug *Android *Dusty *Amber Courses *Dogwood Highlands *Marquessanik Park *Jockey's Ridge Desert *Outer Banks Island *Ghost Valley *Mitchell's Eagle Ridge *Brevard Forest course Reception (N64) 87% | MC = (N64) 91/100 | Allgame = (GBC) (N64) | EGM = 8.12/10 | EuroG = 9/10 | Fam = 30/40 | GI = (N64) 9/10 (GBC) 8.75/10 | GamePro = | GSpot = (N64) 8.7/10 (GBC) 7.2/10 | IGN = (GBC) 10/10 (N64) 8.3/10 (Wii) 8/10 | NLife = (N64) (GBC) | NP = (GBC) 8.7/10 (N64) 8.5/10 | ONM = 89% }} The game was met with positive reception. GameRankings and Metacritic gave it a score of 88% for the PlayStation version, and 87% and 91/100 for the Nintendo 64 version. In Japan, Famitsu gave both versions of the game a score of 30/40. Sequel A sequel to this game, Mitchell Golf: Raleighopolis Tour, was released for the Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox & Microsoft Windows PC in 2003. Trivia *On the different golf courses, the sounds can be heard throughout the 18 holes. Most of these sounds comes right from the games Mitchell Kart & Mitchell Van Morgan and the sound fx's of Nickelodeon. *This is the only Mitchell Golf game to be re-released by THQ Nordic Inc. *This is the only THQ Sports videogame based on the ''Nickelodeon's Mitchell'' franchise to be released on consoles & PC in 1999-2000 year. References External links *[http://www.nickjapan.com/n01/n64/software/nus_p_nmfj/index.html Official Nickelodeon Japan Mitchell Golf Nintendo 64 site] *[http://www.nickjapan.com/n02/dmg/awxj/index.html Official Nickelodeon Japan Mitchell Golf PlayStation site] * * Category:1999 Category:Video games Category:Sports games Category:Mitchell Golf Category:Mitchell Golf (series) Category:Nintendo 64 games Category:PlayStation games Category:Sega Dreamcast games Category:PC games Category:Virtual Console games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:Xbox LIVE Arcade games